legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Light and Darkness part 5 Transcript
Legends of Light and Darkness part 5 Transcript Phineas: Your Transporter worked, but where are we? Heloise: Channel Awesome Universe Isabella: Channel Awesome Universe? AVGN: This is the universe where critics in the real world unite from all over, their most well known one is the Nostalgia Critic Alie: How do you know him? AVGN: Well a sunglasses wearing creep from the Resident Evil Universe put my universe in danger and tried to make me kill the Critic Alie: Did he have a god complex or something AVGN: He did, jeez people with god complexes are annoying Axl: You said it, hey where’s Bender, Skipper, Axel and Jack? Jack: On the other side, of the street Bender: Yeah we decided to race you guys Skipper: And we’re winning Axel: Last one who to the end of the street is a rotten egg Phineas: Hey you guys got a head start Isabella: Let’s just go Anti Cosmo: Well then learned what’s going on Slade: Excellent, now we both know. We must follow to further confirm their theory Anti Cosmo: Yes right . With the racing 10 in karts with Bender: Me and Skipper are winning Isabella: Well we have 2nd Skipper: Just try us Phineas: Sounds doable Axl: And we have 3rd and Heloise has 4th Alie: You guys be careful we’re pretty good at driving Jack: We’re in last Axel, we got to catch up Axel: I know what to do use ice Jack: Right away “shoots ice but it misses and hits someone Axel: Oh shit we hit someone Jack: Pull back, Heloise: Guys pull back AVGN: We accidentally smooched someone Bender: Let’s see then ???: What the hell, was that Phineas: Good you’re not hurt AVGN: Chick, Nostalgia Chick. We were just racing and pyromaniac and ice maniac tried to catch up by shooting elements at ice. Anyway do you know where the Nostalgia Critic since we need his help Nostalgia Chick: No I haven't heard anything from him, but since you are. What do you need him for Isabella: To help us in a Multi-Universe saving mission from a dark master Bender: We only just came up with it Nostalgia Chick: Oh you mean the League of Darkness lead by Malefor Alie: How did you know? Chick: I’m doing a criticism of the team as a review Bender: Well then will you help us? Chick: Yes, I do know what is needed to bring them down, Axel: Good ….. In the Chick’s house Nostalgia Chick: I opened the link to see for yourself Bender: Bio Metals huh, interesting Alie: But I already have some as weapons what makes these different Jack Frost: Also I apologize for nearly freezing you Nostalgia Chick: That’s fine Jack, Alie these are different they are more powerful and combine the 7 together and the seal to his lair will be found or whatever. I will get you later Skipper: You know the model names? Chick: I’m looking for them Well I know what they are Axel: Slade, Anti Cosmo? Heloise: You’ve been following us haven you Anti Cosmo: Yes, because we know old dragony as well Skipper: And you propose we work together? Bender: Of course, Slade just remember this isn’t going to be easy Slade: Your Alpha Team is helping as we all know and so is my team AVGN: Who is this guy? Nostalgia Chick: And how he does he know you guys Phineas: Slade and Anti Cosmo were previously adversaries of Bender, Skipper and Axel Isabella: But not so much nowadays Slade: Your seven models you’’re seeking on split into 3, 1 on your Alpha’s team and 2 on ours. Anti Cosmo: The Bio Metals are A, H, X, Z, P, F, L, and H. Skipper: Intriguing letters Bender: Yeah, most unusual Nostalgia Chick: So can we can get started soon Axel: We already did, so let’s just go Slade: Yes, most wise. But I must hear from Celes first Celes: But I’m already here Anti Cosmo: Don’t scare us like that Slade: AC, she didn’t Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of Light and Darkness